Many companies or individuals may store information on a centralized disk-storage system, storage area network (SAN), storage virtualization system, or the like. Such systems provide an information storage location that allows access by multiple users, applications, systems, and the like. The storage space on the storage systems may be divided and each division may be allocated to different applications or users. For example, a company may have a single storage drive or server that has been divided into multiple different storage drives or volumes. Users may have access to only a single storage drive, for example, as a user-specific work drive where the user stores files and folders unique to that user. Similarly, the drives may be divided into multiple volumes which are then allocated to one or more applications. The application(s) may access the designated volume when performing access operations of the application.